Fuwa Fuwa Drabbles
by Luvandia
Summary: A collection of drabbles, one-shots and wtf-length stories for MikuXLen, which may or may not make you explode in cuteness overload. Genres included are almost every genre on the list. Keep your cellphones off at all times. Editing past chapters, 2/16 done.
1. Chapter 1

An audible smack sounded, Mikuo's quivering hand hovering in the air, as though he was unsure whether to return it to his side or to continue his anger-fueled assault on Len's rapidly colouring cheek. I eyed it, frightened though it was but a fragment of what I'd felt before, watching as the angry red patch morphed into a disgustingly painful-looking purple.

"Mikuo!" a hand instinctively went to his bruised cheek, Len grimacing at the pain. "Stop hitting me, please."

My brother gripped the edge of his scarf, if only to keep his hands from wrapping themselves around Len's thin neck. His glare was cold, nothing I had ever seen before from him of all people, and I felt my heart dip into my stomach, a sort of twisty feeling gathered there. It was frightening beyond words, and before I knew it, my vision had started to blur with oncoming tears.

"You idiot, how dare-"

"Shut up, Mikuo! I said I was sorry!"

Mikuo was much taller than Len, and even with the height advantage aside, my brother's muscled arms made it evident just who the winner would be in the event of a fight breaking out between the two of them. Mall-goers mostly steered clear from this scene, a handful of them deciding to stay, albeit a distance away, to watch things unfold. The knowledge only made me more upset, to think that other people only saw this heartbreaking argument as a form of entertainment.

Much gesturing followed Len's outburst, both of them yelling at each other, Len with eyes narrowed and Mikuo with his cold glare firm in place, pointing angrily at me with his vision fixed on the other boy.

I didn't want this to happen, of course not, because big brother and Len were best friends, and friends shouldn't fight ever.

I clutched at the hem of my skirt, the world appearing to me in a blur, before I had the mind to blink. The second I felt tears roll down my cheek, I released the sob I was holding in, choking slightly before starting to wail loudly. Guilt overrode anything else I could have felt - what else would I have felt? - because I was so convinced that it was my fault.

It was my fault that when Len came over to our house, and told Mikuo he was going to the mall for Christmas to buy gifts for his girlfriend, I demanded to come. It was my fault that Len couldn't bring me into the store with him even if he wanted to, and he told me to stay - I promised him I would. I promised him I'd be there when he got back. It was my fault I wandered off somewhere deep into the mall, the attention of a child easily captured by vivid colours. It was my fault he promised he'd come back, only to return to an empty spot with no Miku in sight.

I'd been so afraid - lost in the crowd, standing there for seconds, minutes, maybe even an hour. People walking by would push and shove at me, so busy getting last minute gifts that they could care less if I was only a little girl in Kindergarten. Not caring that tears streamed down my messy face as I worried that Len would just return home and I'd be lost and away from him forever. What would happen to me? Would I never see him again?

My only hope was that big brother Mikuo would come and help.

Doubts eventually settled in my mind, convincing me that Len probably wasn't even looking for me, grateful that the biggest burden in his life was gone. I shouldn't have insisted on coming, never mind the childish feelings I harboured for him.

When Mikuo found out that Len had lost me, he had gotten really angry. Of course, he'd refrained from hitting Len earlier so that they could seek me out faster, but once they both finally found me, I was no longer the main concern and I watched with horror as my brother struck Len on the face, enough to hurt him, though not enough to take him down.

Despite that, Len ignored the throbbing pain, having allowed Kaito to let off steam with the hits he'd managed to land, and approached me, almost hesitant, as though I would scamper off if he wasn't careful. His eyes were misted over with tears, and I got a glimpse of one of them falling before something warm surrounded me. With surprise, I realised his arms were wrapped around me, hugging me, making sure I was really there. He ran a clumsy hand through my hair, and kissed my forehead.

"Len didn't mean to lose you," he whispered, and I felt my broken feelings come rushing back at me. "Kay?"

I gave him a shaky nod, not knowing what else to do but hug him back, a shivering and sobbing mess both of us were. My heart thumped against my chest, the tips of my ears reddened like the rest of my face. Overcome by emotions I loudly proclaimed that I loved him.

He laughed, of course, wrought with relief and guilt and joy and he was a bigger emotional wreck than I was at that point. "Same here, kiddo."

Although he didn't seem to understand exactly what sort of 'love' I'd been blubbering about, it didn't matter. What mattered was that for now, he loved me, and it didn't matter what kind because that was okay with me. Because it meant that I was something to him, and that was the best thing that I could ever ask for.

When exiting the mall, the tension between big brother and Len had cleared. To make up for losing me, adding in the fact that I refused to let go of his torso, Len was more than happy to carry me the way home, which filled my heart with none other than childish happiness. I allowed myself to lean my head against his chest and let his heartbeat lull me to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N : I'm editing the past drabbles as you can see. They're of better quality now, and I thank all the readers of this story for sticking by me. I'll have the next chapter up soon, thanks for your patience guys!**_

A few things about this chapter were changed, most notably the fact that Miku's big brother changed from Kaito to Mikuo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : Rewritten as of 27th December.**_

* * *

"Miku."

Len spared a glance at the cracks in the walls, before focusing on the young girl he'd addressed. Two years seperated them, her being older, but it didn't matter now. Not when devastation was at hand.

Her once well-kept, beautiful teal locks were now stained with dried crimson, and dirt dusted her hair in places she'd given up trying to brush, the only tools available for the job being her mere fingers, incapable compared to a proper comb.

"Yes?" Miku's reaction was slow - sluggish, but she turned toward him, her face directly in line with some light peeking in through the cracks of the ceiling, casting a sort of glowing spotlight on her tired, worn face. Her lips pursed together with impatience, dry and cracking, the colour having long been drained from them. Her wide eyes, once alive and bright, now drooped pathetically. Dark bags hung below them, alerting him to just how long she'd gone without sleep. How long they'd gone without hope.

She was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

The both of them were currently seeking refuge from the horrible war that was raging on outside, behind a curved cement wall. It was but one of the many shelters they'd relocated to, but after Miku had broken down seeing how the world was slowly dying, Len knew, with a sigh of resignation, it would be their last. No longer would he subject her to seeing the outside again.

The shelter was almost hidden amongst piles of rubbish, broken wood and shards of glass, a small opening barely peeking out of the ground. It was a squeeze to get inside, and Len had gotten his arm stuck at one point, but upon hearing the march of soldiers from the Vipper division, sent out to patrol and kill anyone in sight who hadn't joined forces with the notorius and sadistic Tei, he knew it was a matter of survival and jerked back the rest of his arm to safety. It would have done no good to alert the soldiers to their presence, and Len personally thought that his broken and now mishappen wrist had been worth it.

Inside the shelter littering the floor was rubble that had, over the years, turned into dust. Very little light shone through various cracks in the ceiling, but it was sufficient enough to see their faces clearly and make out the vague shape of each other's figures. Both of them had no other place to go - everywhere else was gone, and they had only each other to rely on.

The world as they knew it had undergone a drastic change. Places taken for granted in the past now served as temporary, safe heavens for humans to live in. Anything, as long as it was large and sturdy enough, was used for survival. Humans moved around in packs, finding comfort not in company, but in the fact that the people they called friends were more likely to die than themselves.

Grass seemed to be stained a permanent crimson, simply because once the blood washedaway, someone else was bound to replace it, albeit unknowingly. Surely they wouldn't have had planned or known about their untimely, bloody deaths, after all.

Plants were no longer tended to, and flowers were extremely rare to catch sight of. No one bothered. So focused on survival they all were, trampling over the life that had, over the years, given up trying to grow.

Cars lay abandoned, some upturned, others in pieces, scattered around roads. Vehicles were barely used these days, for they were far too big and noticeable. In this hell that the world had become, being noticed by the wrong people was the last thing anyone wanted. Moving from place to place was no longer just a necessity, it was a gamble of life and death.

As far as the two of them knew, only they survived in their little group of friends. Rin might have been alive, might have been still fighting with that fiery spirit of hers, but they couldn't tell. For all they knew, she was probably dead. With these thoughts fresh and heavy in her mind, Miku adjusted herself against the wall, sparing a glance at her disfigured legs. She doubted she could ever stand again.

Len hesitated, murmuring softly, ".. How do you think Rin is doing?"

Miku's eyes brimmed with tears, her breath caught in her throat. They'd gone so long without hoping, without assuming anything, because time and time again, reality would cruelly show them that everything they could ever hope for was gone. And now, here Len was, broken and hurt and eyes full of newly born hope, asking how his older sister was doing.

She didn't have the heart for this.

Her calm expression flitted for a second, before it gave way to a saddened, pained one as she gathered him into her arms, mindful of their broken limbs. "Len," she spoke as gently as possible, sounding so gentle and passive despite the tears rolling down her cheeks, gathering into a wet patch on his shirt. A sob nearly escaped her, but she choked it down, for she had to be strong for the both of them. "Rin opposed the enemy's leader herself. I don't think I can take any more of this. We've been starving for days, Len. Rin's gone, and we'll be too."

Len remained surprisingly quiet throughout her statement, a distant rumbling sound in the background more than making up for his silence, and when Miku pulled back to take a look at his face, he looked as though he was void of any emotion. Without a word, her shaking hand rose to cup his face, subconsciously stroking his cheek with her thumb. A single tear streak, trailing down from his left eye, threw out the suspicion that he hadn't reacted at all. She wiped it away.

Shivering at the touch, for her skin was far too cold to be healthy (both of them had lost so much blood, and they hadn't seen the outside world in forever, surely health was no longer something they had the right to worry about anymore), he stared at her with half-lidded eyes, out of energy and tired of all the things that had happened to him - to _them_. Everything felt unreal to the point that he just started to accept things without taking the time to think about them.

"Wo ai ni," he whispered, convinced that Miku wouldn't understand the language. "Wo zhen de hen ai ni."

The rumbling sound grew louder, shaking the earth slightly. As though knowing what was to come, Miku lay on the dirty, dusty floor, hair sprawled out all around her. Len followed her example, not knowing what else to do, and they both ended up facing each other. His ear was pressed to the ground, making the noises and shaking all the more exaggerated.

Silence reigned between them, but it didn't feel awkward in the least. Even if they tried to speak, they would barely hear each other over the background noise, anyway, and they both took comfort in this fact. His good hand lay on the ground between them, and she carefully slipped her own hand into his, fitting her fingers between the spaces of his perfectly.

The ceiling above them cracked and crumbled under the weight of tanks, leaving no doubt that someone had heard or spotted them. This shelter would be their graves, and they were strangely alright with that, as tired of always running away like cowards as they were. A huge chunk of the wall broke off and came crashing onto Miku's legs, before the rest of the ceiling gave way to bury the two of them under a rain of cement pieces.

The last thing Len got to see before he died was Miku mouthing an 'I love you too'.

* * *

_**A/N : "Wo ai ni" is Chinese for 'I love you'. "Wo zhen de hen ai ni" means 'I truly, really love you.' Don't ask me what a Japanese Vocaloid knows Chinese for. I don't know. ._.**_


	3. Please Just Die 1

_**A/N : This is not a drabble ;D It's part of a fanfic that I shall not bother to create a new story with. Every few drabbles I will put in one chapter of THIS fic, which is called : Please Just Die. **_

_**P.S. The real reason why I'm doing this is because I was too lazy to write a drabble for today and this was lying around in my files..**_

* * *

"Hey Miku!" someone called out. I groaned. Ever since I transferred here, this guy's been bugging me non-stop. I hate that stupid Kagamine kid.

What? No, not Rin! She's my best friend, random, crazy and funny. I'm talking about her twin brother, Len. That stupid, good for nothing kid!

I wish he'd stop bugging me. Oh, and now he's poking my arm. Maybe I should stop leaning against this locker and hit my head on it instead. The principal wouldn't be too happy to see my blood on the beautiful pure white lockers, but hey, as long as I can escape from Len then there's no holding back.

"Hey, would you answer me already?" Len asked me, his blue eyes filled with annoyance.

I rolled my eyes at him, and folded my arms. "Get lost, you pervert."

Now his eyes were filled with mock-hurt, so convincing it actually made me feel a pang of guilt.

"Come on, Miku, I'm not a real pervert..." the blonde boy told me as his hand brushed against my chest while he was trying to make hand gestures. I could tell it was an accident, since he looked shocked at what he just did and tried to apologise, but I hated his guts anyway.

What I did next, I felt no remourse for it.

"PERVERT!" I slapped him across the cheek as I screamed, the entire school watching. Some of the gossipy bitches starting texting and giggling, talking among themselves like old ladies. Feh! Even my grandma acted younger!

And as for Len, he was holding his cheek with the hand he used to.. uh... I don't wanna talk about that incident.. But, yeah, he was doing that. And he had the nerve to smirk.

"I guess I am, my dear Miku~!" he winked at me. I couldn't decide between getting out my penknife to stab him or using my fingernails to gouge out his eyeballs. HE GOT ON MY NERVES!

"JUST GET LOST ALREADY!" I screamed really loud and tried to whack him, my hand landing on... his crotch. Of course people started taking pictures with their handphones, and I swear tomorrow, people were going to start saying Len's my sex slave. I think I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

...I so need a therapist. And a mind vaccum to suck those mental images out.

I quickly removed my hand and resorted to just giving him the cold shoulder. When I was younger, my childhood best friend and his sister always told me to give a person the cold shoulder when annoyed with them. He always gave me good advice, and was probably what people would call 'a true friend'.

Of course, when I moved away, I cried for days. He probably did the same, too. And now, I've transferred to this school, remembering the past in front of this bastard.

3 school transfers in one life. Maybe I should just get expelled instead. Then at least the principal wouldn't be sad to see me leave the school and I would never see Len's ugly face again.

Well, Len isn't exactly ugly... Rin and him are twins, and Rin's adorable! So I guess Len is too? Maybe. But I'm not telling him that. He'd get all mushy on me, thinking I loved him or crap like that.

And besides, if I transferred, I'd never see Rin again. I could always get her to transfer with me, but Len would have to follow too.

Maybe being best friends with my enemy's sister isn't such a good idea.

Ah, the bell just rang to signal class is starting, and I'm alone in the hallway, without my books.

...Shit.

I quickly flung open my locker and grabbed all that was necessary before rushing off into my Math class. I sat next to my classmate, Dell.

He looked a lot like Len, but with white hair. That much of a difference made me not hate him.

Though, I wish he'd quit smoking. His breath reeks, and he might get lung cancer. I hate the smell of someone who smokes! It's gross. It really is.

Even Len's breath is better! His smells like bananas. Not that I go around smelling his breath like some crazy stalker, *cough Neru cough*, but he keeps cornering me against my own locker every day! I'm glad he's not Dell, or I would have gotten lung disease.

"AHEM! Miss Hatsune, please answer the question!" Mr Kiyoteru eyed me.

Whenever me and Rin and him are alone, he'd show his true colors. He's a pretty fun, laidback guy. Buuuuut during lessons, he'd be the average, naggy teacher we'd all hate.

I stared at him. What was the question?

Luckily for me, he somehow read my mind. "How do you tell the difference between root cells and cells found in the stem of a plant?"

...Wait. Wait, wait, wait. This was Math class.

"Um.. Mr Kiyoteru, isn't this Math?" I asked, and instantly his face brightened.

"I'm glad you were paying attention to the topic, Miss Hatsune. Now, to find the square root of a fraction you need to..." He rambled on and on, boring me - and most likely himself as well - to death. I could see, beneath those spectacled eyes, he was screaming for the torture to end.

Poor Mr Kiyoteru. He still had to teach English and Science after this. Ha.

Well, so anyway I was bored. Looking around the class seemed funner than learning about Pie. Or... whatever it is we're learning. I bet I know who's gonna fail the Math Exams~

ME!

Looking around, I saw Len playing w- wait a minute, why am I lookin at Len? Let's try Rin instead.

I located her sitting at the back of the classroom, spitballing at everyone but the girls, Len and Kaito. Len because he was her twin, and Kaito because.. I dunno. Maybe she likes him?

Yeah, right. I can 'totally' imagine Rin falling for Kaito. Sure he's cute, but he's clueless! Nobody would fall for him! Excluding the time I did. But hey, it was just a crush. Like Len had so helpfully screamed in my face, just a crush.

Luka told me he was jealous. I think he was just afraid that Kaito might beat him up if he touched me. Heh, my explanation is much more logical, even though Kaito doesn't have muscles.

Ow! Something hit me!

"Miss Hatsune, for the last time I expect you to listen to me while I'm teaching!" Mr Kiyoteru chided as I removed a piece of chalk from my forehead. I knew he wanted to do this for his own fun, though. He really hates Math.

..As for now, I need to pay attention. My head...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N : Dear Exilo, I hope you enjoy this dark drabble... thingy I wrote. It's in letter form, dedicated to you~ I hope this is what you wanted... I'm not very smart at distinguishing genres... It was hard adding in LenXMiku into a dark themed story, but it works. Meh.**_

_**I don't own the Vocaloids.**_

* * *

Dear Neru,

I hope you're having a nice day. I giggled as I wrote that. The mere thought of you makes me giggle, always.

I have to confess, last time, the mere thought of you made me want to kill you. I apologise for that.

See, I'm the kind of girl who gets.. jealous.. easily.

Len and I were best friends. So what if I was female and he was male? It didn't matter to us. We were inseperable, along with his sister Rin, of course. I slowly developed a crush on him. After a few months, I found out that it wasn't just a high school crush. I was in love.

I did everything I could to get close to him. I dropped signs everywhere. Once, I gave him chocolates on Valentine's day. But someone made the stupid new rule that friends could also give each other chocolates, so he didn't know. I was so infuriated! Who would make such a horrible rule?

I got over it eventually. We got closer and closer, and once, I managed to hug him without making him feel awkward.

But then Kaito came in. And then Gakupo. They stole him away from me. Whenever I was talking to him, they'd interrupt. Len would always allow that, then he'd ignore me and start talking to them. I felt like I was nothing to him anymore.

That was his number 1 mistake. Ignoring me.

How dare those two freaks tried to steal Len? I could always imagine it during class.

Gakupo would say, "Oh, Len. Since you CLEARLY have no best friends who need you, why don't me and Kaito be your best friends?"

Kaito would say, "Yeah! And since nobody has a crush on you or anything, nobody would mind that we're hogging you all to ourselves to watch football and do sweaty sports and stuff that guys do together!"

And Len would say, "Okay. Rin has her own friends anyway, and Miku, she's a nobody. Just some clingy girl who stinks of leeks. She's such a dork, a nerd..."

I had convinced myself that he thought of me like this. To tell you the truth, I always thought of myself like that too. Before Len, I never had any friends. My old friends dumped me when a new transfer student from Korea came in. So she's Korean, big deal. She's prettier, smarter, sweeter and better than me.

I guess that's why Lily and Miki left me all alone. It was actually Lily who was attracted to that Korean girl. Miki just followed along, being the obedient, loyal pet DOG she was to Lily.

That's what she was. A dog. But, she was nice to me. I always liked her better. But Lily was bosy, arrogant and demanding. It was only expected of Miki to be trained.

Ah, I'm getting off point, aren't I? I apolgise for that, Neru.

Well, a few days after Valentine's day was White Day. By then, you and your brother had already come along.

I remember it clearly, Nero approaching Len just because they were both blonde. They became buds, best friends. They were more important than me. Just because they were male.

Len hardly talked to me anymore, except when I started a conversation, only to have him agree to a match of soccer, rugby or whatever Gakupo, Kaito and Nero suggested.

I was absolutely devastated. Oh, but then your brother introduced you to Len, isn't it?

I remember that. I could see both you and his faces turning red at the sight of each other. It was sickening.

How could it have been so easy for you? Why? All it took was a few seconds. I had been trying for years, and you took just a few seconds to win him over.

How pathetic. You practically LOOKED like me, only, blonde and with one twin tail missing.

Ooops. I got a teardrop on this letter.. Please do forgive me, Neru. I know that it's hard to ignore all the teardrops and bloodstains, but bear with it. This is a very important messege, after all.

Back to my story, right.

One day, I was holding Len's hand. He didn't even notice, since he was so engrossed in a conversation with his more-important-than-me friends. But you noticed. You stormed up to me and slapped me, demanding to know who I was.

"Who are you to just step in and steal Len from me?" I remember those words clearly. You bitch. I should have been screaming that to Kaito, Gakupo, Nero and you.

Do you recall how I held my sore cheek, how I told you that I was his childhood friend? You instantly shut up after that.

Len just stood there, stupified as I sat on the ground, wishing for the feeling in my cheek to come back. You certainly knew how to slap people, isn't it, Neru? I was bleeding inside my mouth and I didn't even know. Then, you mumbled a soft apology and clung onto Len's arm like nothing happened before you both left.

I should have made you apologise louder. You caused me physical pain, and that is unforgivable.

Did you see the way I cried and sobbed? Oh, that's right, you were too busy walking away from the scene, texting to notice. But Luka and Rin saw. They both brought me to the Nurse's Office to calm down and rest.

The nurse couldn't even quieten me. I shook violently and sobbed heavily, reflecting on how hard life's been on me. Life hated me. I just knew that. I had always been a good girl, always. Until you people showed up, and took Len away from me.

Luka and Rin were my only trustworthy friends. They both kept telling me to let go of Len. How was I supposed to? I loved him! Though, I never really told them that, so they never really knew.

Len had changed. He didn't want anything to do with me anymore. He didn't like me. Not even as a friend. I was too clingy, too jealous, too... me.

The day of White Day, he gave you chocolates. 10 of them. 9 of them were the same brand, but the 1 different brand caught my eye. Catberry chocolates.. The same kind I had given him. It even had the same marking!

My eyes had widened as I realised this. He gave you the chocolates I gave him.

How dare you. How dare you made him treat me like dirt? How dare you made him care about Kaito, Gakupo, Nero and you, and only you four?

What about me? What about the one who stood by Len in Kindergarten to Middle School? What about the one who listened to all of his fucking problems, and then tried to help fix them, but yet he never bothered to listen to mine?

After all this time, after all these years, I was still in love with him.

It was hard to face the harsh reality that he didn't love me back.

A few weeks after we met, I got ill. Remember?

Since we were sitting next to each other in class, you felt that we were great friends. That feeling was not shared.

Remember how you went to my house to pass my work to me? My voice sounded so hoarse that day, I'm really sorry how you had to hear it.

To tell you the truth, I had been playing with a fragment of a glass when you came in. It was a long, thick shard. I had broken my glass of water on accident, then swept almost all the glass under my bed.

Except for that one.

As soon as you came in, I hid it behind the picture of me, Len and Rin as kids. You placed the stack of homework next to that photo on top of that desk. What was with Hiyama-sensei and his obsession with giving us 63 pages of Algebra these days?

To be polite, I thanked you.

You gave me a small smile, which instantly disappeared as soon as you saw the photo. I must have good memory, because I certainly do remember a lot of your exact words.

"Hey, Miku, wh- AHH!" Your scream made me smile. I felt my crazed grin grow wider as you shrieked in agony, with that special shard of glass going in and out of your chest. I bet it hurt, didn't it?

Your blood was thick and rich, but it smelt funny. Maybe all blood smells funny. I don't know, I don't go around smelling blood.

Your screams had stopped by the 43rd stab. Yes, I counted. By then, your face wasn't even recognisable. Your eyeballs had holes in them from when I stabbed you, and blood poured from them furiously. Your nose was ripped down right in the middle, I thought it was rather unique. Remember how I accidentally cracked your tooth with that shard? I also accidentally pierced your lips, sorry about that. Believe me, that part was unintentional.

I knew I was insane. I'm still not sure what compelled me to kill you, but my crazy laughter filled the air. It was an innocent, childish giggle at first, but then it turned into insane guffaws.

I should have taken better care of that blood. It stained my carpet, and that's the worst way to waste your precious blood.

Oh well, it's not like I'll live here anymore.

And besides, at least Len won't love you anymore, either. You're hideous. Your personality is horrible. There's nothing attractive about you anymore.

Oh dear, you got some blood in my beautiful teal hair. Damn you. Now Len won't love me either. My hands are stained with blood and they reek of murder. But maybe, if Len finds this messege, he might realise how stupid he was to have loved you, not me. He'd regret it. He'd come look for me, and I'd be happy to welcome him.

So, Neru. How do you feel about this? I hope you don't mind, I'm taking Len back. It's fine, isn't it? Thank you, I appreciate it!

Love,  
Miku~!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N : Yay an update~! I don't own the Vocaloids, by the way. Isn't that clear? This was written while I was sleepy, so prepare yourself.**_

* * *

In my huge, teal-themed mansion, I lived with my only pet. He was an orange and yellow tabby kitten, who was very playful and young. On the top of his head was a little scruff of fur that reminded me of bananas.

I named him Len.

I still had to go to school, so whenever I did, I kept Len in my room and locked the door. It was better than a kennel, and hey, he was potty-trained. It would work, even though I had strong doubts at first.

One day, out of the blue, my long-time boyfriend Kaito broke up with me. As soon as I got home, I ran into my room and plopped onto the bed before starting to cry. Some Friday it was, today. Len sensed that something was wrong, so he jumped onto my bed and mewled. With him around, it's pretty hard to stay sad for long. My hand moved on its own to stroke my adorable pet's head. He leaned into my touch and purred loudly in delight.

Even with all the cheering up Len did, I fell asleep that night wishing for a guy who wouldn't just fall in love with someone else easily and dump me, who would love me with all their soul just because, and who I could clearly love back. I'm not picky, but some personalities (cough, Dell, cough) are just 'no's.

When I woke up in the morning, I got a shock.

There was a blonde boy in my room. Sleeping. Naked. On my floor. Naked.

Speaking of being naked, I was half-dressed when I fell asleep.

I could only stare curiously at the boy waking up, before I quickly pulled the blankets up to cover myself. "KYAH!"

"Nyan?" The boy tilted his head at me, and I caught a movement coming from his hair. Were those.. cat ears? He even had a cat tail, swishing back and forth. The boy couldn't have been older than 14, though.

I stared at him for about five more minutes, before squeaking out a soft, "Please put on some pants."

Needless to say, it was very awkward. I then noticed Len was gone.

"Len? Len, where are you, sweetie?" I called out, and the boy jumped onto my bed and snuggled to me. I had to stifle a giggle. His tail tickled.

And then, my stupidity and realisation all came crashing down on me and my empty head.

This blonde boy here, with the cat tail and the cat ears, IS Len!

"Len!" I hugged him, and for a happy little moment there, I forgot he was naked. When I finally remembered, though, it was awkward, to say the least. I had to chase him around the room just to make him wear a pair of freaking pants. (Not that I was complaining that he was naked. ..I did not just hit on my cat.)

It was pretty tiring, and I was just glad it was Saturday. I had plenty of time to do this. Knowing that I was probably blushing didn't help, either. This was my cat. My freaking pet. I can not just fall in love with my pet. That's gross, and wrong.

My mind went back to the wish I made. I had wished for a guy who would love me and accept me no matter what, and here it was, my pet turned human just because I wished for it. Maybe this was a sign that Len could be the perfect guy. But one question remained on my mind. How did it happen?

Whether it was magic, God's power or Len playing tricks on me, all I know is that ever since Len turned into a sort-of-human, I've gotten used to his cat ears and tail. I've even taught him how to speak English. Whenever I bring him out, I make him wear a cap or bandana to hide his ears, and his tail is barely noticeable when it's squished against his back.

Sometimes, I wonder if he could change back. I've gradually come not to ponder that question anymore.

All I know is that, I've fallen in love with him.

It's wrong, but right, all at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N : Yo. It's me, Luvandia here. :D And I'm here to bring you another one of my awesome drabbles/one-shots/wtf-length short stories to tell you guys I'm not dead. It's just really hard to update when your computer is spoiled. D:**_

_**I don't own the Vocaloids. I'd be helluva rich if I did.**_

* * *

"It'll be sooooo fun!" Miku was far beyond elated & excited as she grabbed onto her boyfriend's arm, hugging it tightly to her body, keeping it warm.

The tealette and the blonde boy were at the Mall, wandering around. They had originally planned to see a movie, but once they heard from their friends the contents of it, they decided to spend their date walking around the mall. Quite frequently, an interesting shop would pop up and Miku would drag poor Len into each one, forcing him to endure the torture known as shopping.

The mall itself was mostly whitish, probably since it would take forever and a year to paint the whole place. Other than the shops, people and escalators, it was pretty much dull and colorless.

"You're kind of cutting off my blood circulation; my arm could fall off," Len stared at his arm, reddened from the elbow to who-knows-where as the rest of him was hidden under his loose, ocean-blue T-shirt that had the words 'Pedobear, Run Kids Run!' printed in bold on it, with a pale, yellow singlet underneath, peeking out from the V-neck of the T-shirt. His jeans were in a shade of blue, the extremely dark kind you would see when you look at the sky at night, held on by a belt of yellow and orange triangles in a simple pattern.

"Sorry!" Miku instantly let go of the arm, watching it dangle limply by her boyfriend's side, turning from a pale white back to a healthy beige, hoping it wouldn't fall off. She didn't need that kind of guilt on her shoulders for the rest of her life.

"Joking," Len chuckled at how easy it was to trick her. Miku was so naïve, but she never enjoyed having her denseness taken advantage of, so she punched the very arm she was hugging with love a while ago, lightly. Her cheeks puffed out cutely in anger, only leading to Len laughing even harder.

Suddenly, whispers filled the air. They were in hushed tones, but loud enough for someone to make out what was said with ease. Noise only emitted from the floors below and above, but none on the floor they were on. The murmurs grew louder, trying to beat each other in volume.

"How embarrassing."

"That girl doesn't even notice!"

"So pathetic…"

"This is going on Youtube."

It was at that specific, convenient time that Miku felt a small trickle down her legs.

Hesitant, her eyeballs slowly lowered down, her line of vision following…

To find that her white cotton socks had been stained, a splash of deep crimson on one side, from a trail of blood coming from in between her legs. Her head whipped around, face almost as red as the blood and tears in her eyed, only to be rewarded by the loud whooping, chattering and shameless pointing and laughing at her embarrassing accident.

Was this really happening? Why only to her? Why were they laughing, couldn't those stupid people help out?

Questions like these were swirling in her head, in one big mess, like dirty clothes on Laundry Day. It not only made her dizzy, but gave her a terrible headache. Her legs fell asleep and she let herself fall to her knees, trying to recover from the world spinning around her.

Pathetic. She was pathetic. Didn't even bother to check the date, didn't even bother to confirm the arrival of her... time of the month, didn't even-

"Look, you heartless creatures, it's not funny," Len's eyes were narrowed as he scanned through the crowd, making sure they all caught his death glare. He stepped in front of Miku, blocking her from majority of the people's line of view, in an attempt to shield his now sobbing girlfriend from nosy, prying eyes. He whispered to her, "Go and clean up."

Luckily from them, their current position in the mall was only a few feet away from the familiar entrance to the washrooms. Miku clambered up, her teal-hair swaying as she forced her legs to wake up and start running, while the crowd that had gathered around them looked away in shame of laughing at her, especially with Len throwing a large amount of guilt at them – guilt they deserved.

After a while, the crowd slowly dispersed and Miku rushed out soon after in the same outfit she was wearing when she entered – only, without her socks on. That meant a creamy yellow, unbuttoned jacket, with a pink shirt underneath, a blue skirt the same shade as Kaito's scarf and white sneakers with neon shoelaces. (A/N : LOL FANFIC REFERENCE. Go read it. It's genius. It's called 'Neon Shoelaces'. I hear the angels singing 'genius' in a dramatic fashion in my head. Go. As soon as you finish reading this. Come on, a 12 year old kid is giving a recommendation! You better read it.)

"When we return to the Vocaloid household, nothing happened," Miku stared at Len with a very serious expression, not wanting anyone to hear of this incident.

"Sure, Miku," Len had his arms behind his head as he walked on. Miku grabbed the arm closest to her – his left arm, and forced it down before pulling him close to her and giving him a kiss on the cheek, short and sweet.

_**Ending note : Review. It won't kill you. Review, then look up the story Neon Shoelaces by NagamiKai and read it. Free advertising 8D**_


	7. Please Just Die 2

_**A/N : Here I come with another chapter of Please Just Die! ;D Oh, and yes, Miku is a closet egoist. Also, yes, I did make a Kuro... shitsu... uh.. Black Butler reference at the end 8D**_

_**I do not own Kuroshi... ... Black Butler, or the Vocaloids.**_

* * *

I was smiling giddily as I watched Rin dump her present into the giant cart, already filled to the brim with the other presents. Not that I was a spoilt little girl who loved gifts and thought of them as tokens of worship… (because that would be too accurate).

Dell came up next, dumping a pack of cigarettes into the cart.

"I'm sorry, Dell, I don't smoke.." my hands played with each other nervously, as I thought of all the ways he could kill me if I irritated him.

"Well, you should," Dell mumbled, and I had to strain my ears to hear that. He picked up the pack, threw a cigarette lighter in its place and shrugged before walking away. Yay, cigarette lighter…

I wondered if Len had brought me something. Quickly, I shook the thought of him out of my head. I didn't want his gifts. He'd get me a lingerie or some.. other perverted thing.

I was atop a throne cushioned with velvet red, a realistic looking crown donned on my head. It looked like it was worth a million dollars. I got it from the 99 cents shop. Neat, huh? Not to compliment myself, but I am the Queen of Bargaining. I'm just that awesome… it makes me cry.

At some point during the worshi- uh, party, my mind started to drift off to my childhood best friend. I recalled little of him as it had been 11 years since I last saw him. Sometimes in my dreams, memories would flash, and from those tiny memories, all I gathered was that his name started with 'L' and ended with 'e'.

"-OR THE LAST TIME, MIKU, I EXIST, YOU KNOW!"

What. What was that. What.

SLAP!

HOLYMUDDAFUGGINSHID I JUST GOT SLAPPED.

"Miku!" Rin screamed in my face, angrily. Personal space, personal space…

I pushed her face far away from mine.

"You were breathing into my nose, Rin. That's when you know that you're TOO CLOSE!" I explained to her, breathing heavily and poking the spot where I got slapped to see if it would stop stinging.

"Well, you spaced out. ..And you were drooling, what's with that?" Rin replied.

Drooling? Oh no, no, no, no! Miku never drools. I am not like a lowly, drooling…THING!

"What did you need me for anyway, Rin?" I asked my best friend in high school as I wiped away the slimy substance covering half of my face.

"Oh, well, see… Len wanted to hand you his present," Rin explained before stepping to the left to reveal her red-faced twin brother, holding a present in his hand shyly.

Ahaha, no. Len is never shy. Len is never red-faced. This is not Len. Who is this clone? This is not Len. Len is a perverted animal. This thing standing in front of me is a cute, shy teen.

What.

"Hey, Miku~!" his perverted tone came back. Ah, there's the idiot I know and hate. "Here's your gift."

He handed me a Luka hair-pink box with a blue bow on top of the lid. The lid suddenly popped up, and I found myself face to face with a panting puppy. It had white fur, and was utterly adorable!

"Len…" I looked up at him. "You.. got me this puppy?"

"W-why? Don't you like it?" He looked worried all of a sudden. And wimpish, he looked wimpish. Like.. like that book I just read, called Shotarella.

"I LOVE IT!" I screamed happily, and without thinking, I kissed him on the cheek.

Then I heard weird giggling and some more bitches texting on their phones. I heard someone say 'Oooh, the sex slave kissed her Master~' and crap like that. I knew it, I knew they would call me that! I then wondered, why did I invite these idiots?

Just to show them that I wasn't affected by their gossiping, I kissed Len again, this time on the nose. The puppy's tail wagged vigorously and it yipped happily, still inside the box that I left on my throne. The girls stared at me, and I stuck my tongue out at them. Take that, skanks!

"Miku, we gotta go now… You know, curfew.." Rin explained as she dragged her brother away. I nodded to let her know I was fine with it. Then I heard her hit her brother and scold, "Don't nosebleed on the carpet!"

Weird. I make weird friends.

As soon as Rin and Len left, I closed down the party and got my butlers to chase the gossipers out with a broom, while I let the maids kindly send the good guests out. They waved goodbye to me before leaving and I giggled and waved back.

Yes, I live in a mansion with thousands of maids and butlers.

"Sebastian," I called up my best butler. "Please do bring the gifts up to the gift room. I'm going to bed now."

Sebastian nodded, before lifting up the cart with ease and walking opposite my direction. I recalled kissing Len.. multiple times. Maybe that guy isn't so bad after all, when he's not being a pervert, of course.

Hey, wait a minute... it's only 7.30pm.. Who the heck has curfew at this time? Something is definitely up, and I'm going to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N : Yay another update C: Just to let you guys know, I don't even think about updating until the previous chapter gets at least 5 reviews. Not cause I'm a review wh*re, but because I'm lazy. XD**_

_**I don't own the Vocaloids :3**_

* * *

Miku clapped her hands together. "Alright children, gather around for a wonderful tale of love and romance!"

Everyone else stared back at her.

"Majority of us here are your elders, who are you calling children?" Meiko folded her arms across her – insanely large – chest, with a look of slight irritation plastered on her face.

Miku's charming and calm smile was immediately replaced with a look of extreme distaste. Her eyes narrowed, pupils considerably smaller, similar to the eyes of a devil. "Shut up and sit down." She was frightening and her tone was cold and merciless. Meiko's arms unfolded themselves and she plopped herself down, along with the rest of the Vocaloids.

A giggle floated from the teal-haired girl's lips as her smile returned.

"Alright then, let's begin the story!" she said, eyeing Len in particular.

"_I watched as Len sipped on his tea. It was freshly bought, poured into a plastic cup, ice dumped inside. A straw was sticking out of a hole in the lid to hide in between his lips._

_Those lips.. I wished to one day be able to peck them gently and tell him "I love you" night after night.."_

Kaito gagged. Miku frowned at him, but continued on with her story.

"_And then I asked him, with the most wonderful expression a fabulous diva like me could make, 'What does the tea taste like?'_"

Rin snickered. "That's so dramatic!"

"Shut it, Kagamine!" Miku snapped. Upon realizing what she had just said, she quickly apologized and picked up from where she left off.

"_Anyway, so Len gave me a strange stare, before saying, 'It… tastes like tea…'_"

Neru snorted. "Obviously!"

MIku ignored it this time and just kept speaking.

"_I brightened up, unaffected by his 'wtf' stare and continued on, 'Can I try some?'_

_He smiled at me. 'Sure.'_

_This was it, an indirect kiss! I'd be able to sip the straw he once sipped on, and it would be my first kiss! With LEN!_

_'Tea costs just a dollar,' Len stated as he pointed me to the drink store he bought his beloved drink from."_

Dell smacked his leg and started laughing. "You got OWNED!"

Miku teared up a bit. "And Len still doesn't know why I started to tear my hair out and cry like a pathetic little girl in public that day," she said with a few sniffles.

Len stared at her as everyone else kept their eyes glued onto him. Finally, he said, "I … still don't know why.."

Miku got up and ran sobbing to her room.

* * *

_**A/N : Yay for a dense Len instead of a dense Miku! :D So anyway, who wants me to write the sequel to the chapter where Miku wrote to Neru before brutally killing her? It'll explain Len's sudden coldness, and Neru's sudden attraction to him and sudden kindness to Miku when she was ill. Please tell me if you want that in the reviews :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N : Hey, so I've written a sequel to that one-shot where Miku kill Neru brutally.. Ow. This basically explains Neru's bipolarness and stuff. I don't own the Vocaloids. :D Let's begin!**_

* * *

Hey Len!

I heard you were planning to confess today. Good luck with that.

Well, I'm sure you feel bad about breaking up with me, even though I said it was fine. It is, trust me.

See, I'm afraid that I was using you in the exact same way you used me.

I had this boyfriend, Dell. He and I were both bullies in our previous school, you remember that I'm a transfer student, isn't it?

Well, so one day, I got sick in the hallways, and I was dying of pain. My whole body had spasms of hurt ringing through it, and it was so sudden. Then, I remembered that the previous night was a Prom Night for the seniors, and Dell had taken me there. He had offered me a drink, and I realized that it was probably spiked.

I was vomiting all over the floor, and no one came to help me.

No one came to help me, because nobody liked me.

I had hurt them all, each in a different way.

I had no one to blame but myself..

And Dell.

I hated the feeling of being ignored, being laughed at. Dell was in the crowd surrounding me. He was laughing the hardest.

The feeling of betrayal is probably stronger than jealousy, love or hate combined.

My own boyfriend betrayed me.

I couldn't take the embarrassment, so I had just forced my parents to let me transfer here. I had the horrible reputation as a bully in my previous school. People feared me, despised me.

Here, I could have a fresh start. Away from Shikon High, away from my haters, away from Dell.

And then..

I met you.

You looked almost exactly like Dell.

But, you were blonde, and you had blue eyes. You were happy with that girl, Miku.

She loved you, Len. She still does. That's why I forced you to confess today. I know you love her back, it's that obvious. After all, you did show me the chocolates that she gave you on Valentine's Day. I think I shouldn't have mentioned that on Valentine's Day, friends gave each other chocolates too.

You were blushing as you let me see them. Catberry chocolates. Your absolute favourite.

Miku sure knew what your preferences were, isn't it?

I started to hang out with you more, and you didn't decline. You were my substitute for Dell. I mean, the Dell that I loved. Not the Dell that I was betrayed by. He had changed. Smoking, drugs, all those had changed him. It corrupted him.

They took him away from me.

They changed him, and took him away from me.

They made him hate me.

It was their fault.

But you, you were still innocent, and pure. You were still young and in love.

You were nothing like Dell, I realized. Sure, you had his hairstyle and features, but…

You didn't have his personality.

Ooops. This letter was supposed to be a congratulations, now I've turned it into a rant about my life. Ahaha, I'm like that sometimes. Even my brother Nero agrees.

Ah, yes. Nero.

He's really nice, the only one who accepts me, other than my parents.

I love him with all my heart. He doesn't like that. :D

He introduced me to you.

See, he decided he liked you, because both you and him were blonde. Isn't that adorable of him?

Well, also because he thought you looked like Dell. The Dell who still loved me, the Dell who was nice and sweet, the original Dell.

I'm bringing up unwanted memories. They hurt my heart, and they make me want to cry, but..

I can't deny.

I'm in love with a memory.

The shell of a boy who used to be perfect.

I'm in God-forsaken love with it.

And I don't know how to fix it.

At least you're happy, isn't it? ^^

I mean, you've been ignoring Miku for the past few months now. It's time to just acknowledge your feelings for her. You can't keep denying, you're in love with your best friend since childhood.

Remember that day you broke down?

You broke down and cried, cried for so long.

You told me that you didn't know how to help her.

"She's always helped me out when I needed it, and now I'm ignoring her! What kind of a friend am I?" you wailed, and I guess seeing you broken got me angry at Miku.

I mean, it technically was her fault you cried.

But it was your fault at the same time.

..Now I'm confused.

Once, I saw her hugging your arm lovingly. I got jealous. Not of you, but of the Dell I saw you as. I forgot, I forgot that you were Len. But I slapped her and screamed at her. Once she told me she was his childhood friend, I shut up. I had gone too far.

I saw her sobbing on the ground, and regretted everything.

My memories of being a bully came back. I let my anger get in the way of everything, and now I was becoming the monster I once was, all over again.

It was frightening.

I was frightened. I just.. I just started texting and walked away, hoping no one would notice.

It was humiliating.

I was regretful.

But there was one thing in the world I could never have the courage to do.

Apologise and mean it.

Sure, I did apologise to Miku, but..

I should have been louder.

I should have hugged her, begging for her forgiveness.

She hates me.

She hates me now.

So, I just… I decided to make up for it by being extra nice to her for the rest of my life. It was too late to apologize again by the time I realized what I should have done.

But anyway, you told me that you were using me as a substitute for Miku. I knew it already, though. I knew it since a long time ago.

She looked like me, I looked like her. Except, I was blonde, I had only one ponytail on the side, and she was just prettier.

She was nicer, too. She was just.. perfect for you.

You were both perfect, flawless.

The only thing stopping you two..

Was me.

Miku fell sick today. I'm planning to visit her, and tell her everything. I'll tell her we broke up. I'll tell her that Len loved someone else (her, hehe~).

I'll tell her to get together with you, and I'm sure that you two would be a perfect couple.

She's innocent. She's pure. She's everything I'm not.

And that's what makes her perfect.

You better visit her and confess quickly, too, Len. Now, I need to get, like.. a thousand pages of algebra to Miku's house. Stupid Kiyoteru, giving us hell.

Oh, and I'll be sure to look out for this 'Rin' sister person you keep telling me about. I still don't believe you have a twin sister, but I'll just look around in Miku's room to see if I can find anything on her.

You better confess today or I'll kill you.

With friendship or something,

Neru


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to write, guys. Writer's Laziness struck me. Hard. I've had a lot of time to think up new plot ideas, though. :3 As always, I don't own Vocaloids.**_

* * *

11.50pm, 31st March

I finally got home from my part-time job as a singer.

I wasn't a signed, famous singer. Nor was I a popular, hit-single singer. I sang in dirty, filthy slums. Bars, small jazz cafes if I was lucky that day.

Whenever I sang, I sang about love. Unfitting to the setting, I know, but still, it was what I succeeded most in. Especially from what I've heard from others. I felt that I only did succeed because I actually knew about the experience of love. I was a naïve little girl, not knowing much about anything else.

Who did I experience love for? Well, it's a bit private, but I could share it. I'm in love with a boy in my school, Len.

No, he wasn't just a boy in my school. He was my best friend.

He and I were in the same class, of course. Since Elementary School, up to now, in University. I was planning to confess today – or tonight, rather, seeing how late it already was. The clock flashed 11.53pm.

My idea of a confession was on a beach, in the sunset, him and I watching the array of orange and yellow in a tangle of waves.

No.

The confession I was doing happened to be online, over a chat.

Yay, patheticness.

He was always online, though. That kid is the only guy I know who can be online 24/7 and still get straight A's.

11.56pm, the clocked flashed again. The bright cyan font hurt my weary, tired eyes.

Finally, my slow computer had loaded. The clock reminded me that it was now 11.58pm. Close to midnight. I logged onto the chat, password being 'leek4brainz'. It wasn't just a random thing I made up, actually. It was a nickname, or more like a hateful insult Len threw at me when we fought, because hey, best friends have fights too. But every time after we did, he'd find me curled up on a bench in the School Gardens, sobbing to myself, and he'd hug me and apologize.

That name had a special meaning to me.

I searched for Len's name in the Contacts List, because I had added in a lot of my friends. Lily... LikesFrenchBread Teto...Leon.. ah! Len! (Yes, in case you were wondering, I was reading from the bottom up.)

_Miku Hatsune  
__11.59pm  
__Len, I have something important I need to tell you._

_Len Kagamine  
__11.59pm  
__?_

_Miku Hatsune  
__11.59pm  
__Um.._

_Len Kagamine  
__11.59pm  
__Yea?_

_Miku Hatsune  
__12.00am  
__Len, I love you._

_Len Kagamine  
__12.00am  
_…  
_Nice try, Miku. April Fools to you, too. ;)_

I stared. April Fools?

I checked the Calender. It was 31st March a minute ago, now, it was the 1st of April. Tears welled up in my eyes. I spent so much time planning, trying to get home early. I needed so much courage to confess, and April Fools just ruined it. My fingers worked furiously to log out of the chat and turn off the computer.

Flopping onto my bed, feeling dead inside, I started to sob. Stupid 1st of April!

_Somewhere far away.._

Teto looked up with a certain darkness gleaming in her cold eyes.

"Someone... just insulted my birthdate.." she murmured, sharpening her bread knife.

_Back to Miku..._

I didn't have the heart to tell Len how I truly felt anymore. Maybe things would change, and in the morning when I went to school I would tell Len how I meant it. As for now, I needed to just lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling fan.


	11. Please Just Die 3

_**A/N: Sorry for being dead for so long. Just when my Writer's Block cleared up, my computer broke and got spoiled. AGAIN.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter, though. I made it extra extra funny :3 I don't own Vocaloids~**_

* * *

Today sucks, I decided as I stared out the window, my pencil tapping against my chin in a slow beat. Mr Kiyoteru was busy talking about the wonders of literature, and how amazing Romeo and Juliet was.

To be honest, when me and Rin had lunch with him the other day, he had told us that he found Romeo and Juliet made no sense. 'It's like, some girl died. And then Romeo was like 'OH NOES MY GIRLFRIEND DIED SAD FACE' and he died with her, only, she turns out not to be dead and then finds her dead boyfriend, and then SHE becomes like 'OH NOES MY BOYFRIEND DIED SAD FACE' and she kills herself. And then the Capulet and Montague family magically stop their feud. What the heck were they fighting about anyway?'

And I had replied with a, "It makes perfect sense! You just don't know romance like me and Rin do, Hiyama. It's so romantic!"

Rin had nodded.

Mr Kiyoteru just retorted childishly. "You girls are just weirdoes."

Yup, so that's how me and Rin found out Mr Kiyoteru hates Romeo and Juliet. And various other romance novels, really.

Anyway, back to why today sucked.

I had been working on my original song, 'Weeping Sakura', in the morning. When I left to go get ready for the day in the only bathroom in the mansion, as I had been waiting for my brother, Mikuo, to get his damn ass out of the shower, Hamo got to my notebook, containing my precious song, and then he chewed it. Chewed it like there was no tomorrow.

And when I found out, I was devastated.

Oh, you don't know who Hamo is. Right. Len gave me that pet dog for my birthday, so I decided to name him Hamo.

I love him, I really do. Hamo, I mean, not Len. But when I found my notebook in his mouth, covered in drool, I had screamed so loudly that Mikuo came running in with a baseball bat. He retreated after I explained what had happened.

So, I had to rewrite the whole song based on memory, and in my anger I locked up Hamo in a dog cage.

By the time I did finish rewriting it, however, I found that I was five minutes late for school. Literally, school had started five minutes ago!

In the end, I had to run down five flights of stairs to the first floor, before flinging the wooden, expensive door open and slamming it shut, in my mad rush to school. It was times like these I wondered, why couldn't I have been home-schooled?

After I got to school, I realized that today was Monday, which meant that school started an hour later than usual.

I spent the rest of the hour writing 'FML' on a piece of paper multiple times in the classroom.

When Rin walked in, I quickly shoved my notebook at her, hoping she would like my song.

"Um, Miku.. Why are you showing me your fantasy between you and Adam Lambert?" Rin asked me, eyeing me as though I just did something utterly disgusting. Which, if the fantasy she was talking about was what I guessed it was, then I did do something utterly disgusting. I checked the page I had flipped to, to find a very perverted picture of Adam and me.

"Gyah! Wrong notebook!"

And…. Cue me headesking.

If you think it couldn't get worse, it did. So in your face.

I was walking through the halls of school after Literature class, nose buried in my song, trying to find ways to improve the verses and keep it rhyming at the same time. And, as I don't have eyes in the back of my head as Mr Kiyoteru does, I did not see the 'Wet Floor' signboard in front of me.

Guess what? I very 'gracefully' tripped over it and fell into the large pool of water, effectively getting every part of me wet. And please, all perverted people out there, do NOT take that the wrong way.

Luckily for me, I seemed to have been the only one in the hallway.

"Oh my God, you're an idiot," was the voice I heard before someone chucked a piece of cloth at my face. I peeled it off my skin, fluttering my eyes in an attempt to look gorgeous to my savior, despite the situation. I imagined myself to look innocent and cute, but with my luck I probably looked – and smelt – like a wet dog.

"LEN?" I shrieked when I stared at the figure in front of me.

"Because I didn't know my name before," Len replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. His face turned concerned as he reached out a hand to me. "You okay?"

Under normal circumstances I would have slapped his hand away, but I was too embarrassed to foolishly decline help when my day was suckish enough. I grasped his hand tightly, shivering. He grabbed the forgotten piece of cloth on the floor, and at a closer look I realized it was his jacket. I sent him a questioning look after he flung it onto my body.

"Let's just say you have a nice bra," Len winked at me flirtatiously. I felt my cheeks tingle, before checking underneath the jacket. And as Len had already hinted, my teal bra was currently visible to anyone close enough, as the water had made my white school uniform top half-translucent. I had never been more relieved that my skirt wasn't white as well.

Wrapping the jacket tighter around myself, I grabbed his hand again and demanded that he take me home, for no true gentleman would leave a girl in despair. It wasn't the first time I'd be skipping school, anyway. Since my parents were so famous, they had tight bonds with the principal and made sure I got privileges. He gave me a shocked look, his pupils sliding downward.

"Are you peeking at me or something?" I accused, instantly scowling at him.

"No… it's j-just that.." he trailed off, looking away. "Whatever, let's go then, cutie."

I followed his gaze from before, and found myself staring at our intertwined hands. It wasn't a big deal, and – if word got out that I said this, I swear to God I would hang myself – it felt natural. We set off toward my home, before Len suddenly stopped and asked me where my house was. Talk about a facepalm moment.

"You were there before, for my birthday, remember?"

"…Rin was the human-" Len started, but pursed his lips and corrected himself, whatever there was to correct. "Rin was the guide, that time. I'm useless with directions."

"In my opinion, you're useless with everything," I said.

"Well, I'm pretty hot, though," Len retorted, as though being mildly attractive was a reason why he'd be successful in life.

"Gross."

"Oh, you know you want me."

I glared at him, long and hard. ..Please don't take 'long and hard' the wrong way either. Please.

When Len wasn't being a pervert weirdo, he was the sweetest boy in the world. And, though I'd throw myself into shark-infested waters before admitting it, I think I was falling for him. The strange thing was, I loved the nice side of him but despised the perverted one.

Eventually, we had to get past some annoying guards who thought we were robbers (mental note, I will FIRE them for causing so much trouble) and tried to shoot us. WITH FUCKNG GUNS. Can't they recognize the beauty (and unique hair color) of their own Mistress?

After that, we reached the doorstep of my mansion.

"Come in if you want," I told Len, before my mind registered that he was already in my house, running up the stairs. Figures that the creep forgets where I live but knows where my room is. So that was why my right hand had suddenly felt so empty.

I sighed heavily as I made my way to my room, where Hamo was whimpering unnecessarily loudly and making a din. With Len running around in my room, it was going to be a long, long, loooooong, long day.

Today sucked.

But…

It was getting better.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Alright guys, today I bring you a nice oneshot for your enjoyment. I was planning on doing a chapter for my original LenXMiku song, Weeping Sakura, but I'm saving that for later because THIS idea struck my head. And as some famous guy once said, always, ALWAYS, write a story while you are still inspired. That goes for all you authors out there. ;)**_

_**P.S. I hope none of the Vocaloid fans are angry at how I'm portraying the Vocaloids. In fact, I love them all (except Gumi), so please don't give me paragraph long rants on how Gakupo or 'Kaito-kins' were made such asses. Thank you.**_

* * *

He was entranced by the girl being introduced to the class. She was a new student, and she was very unique physically, for she had teal hair put up in two pigtails, and oversized, round glasses were perched on her nose. In his eyes, she looked absolutely adorable.

"Oi, Len. What's with all the ogling?" His best friend, Kaito, lay an arm on Len's shoulder, causing him to wince at the sudden weight. His friend didn't seem to notice, however, and added more pressure onto his shoulder.

"T-the girl," Len managed to stammer out, adjusting to the pain. "She's kinda…"

"Ugly," finished his best friend.

"W-what?"

"She's ugly, Len, ugly beyond words. I can almost feel my breakfast coming back up," Kaito elaborated.

They both went silent, staring at the girl in question. Her name was Miku, and although she did seem a bit nerdy, she wasn't quite so. In fact, she'd look like a Goddess, if only she took off those glasses. Len rather thought the glasses gave her an extra sense of originality, unlike most of the girls in his school, ruining their skin with heavy layers of makeup and always speaking in what they thought were 'cute' nasally voices.

"Go ask her out," Piko offered, leaning on Len's desk. The exams were long over, so it was rather unusual to be having a new student transferring in. On the bright side, though, they got to do as they pleased during classes, with the exception of making noise.

Upon hearing Piko's words, Len's normally distant eyes brightened. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Piko grinned. "If you want to be shunned by everyone, go right ahead."

Len deflated into a crumpled heap on his chair. Even Piko, the one with more maturity and reason than any of the others in their group of friends, was reacting badly to Miku. All she did was exist.

In fact, Len noticed, that really was almost all she did to anyone. Exist. Most of the time, she was either studying diligently, or scribbling notes furiously into her little notebook. She worked hard, and never bothered anyone. She never made an effort to socialize, as though she already knew everyone already hated her guts.

All she did was exist.

Over the next few days, Len ignored her, as did everyone else. But he didn't do it too harshly. If she bumped into him and apologized, instead of shoving her an arm's length away, he'd assure her it was alright before moving on. And maybe, this kindness in his attitude that he showed her was what made her hang around him more often.

* * *

One particular day, during lunch time, he managed to wrench himself free from his group of friends, consisting of Piko, Kaito, Gakupo and Dell. He didn't particularly feel the need to spend that afternoon talking about hot chicks nor argue about the best video games. The only girl on his mind was Miku, and that day, he felt a strange urge that something was amiss.

"Next time, you better say you're sorry," Gumi hissed, her lime green hair tangled in a mess.

Miku stared at her with a blank face, sprawled out on the ground. "I owe you no apology."

Neru glared daggers back at Miku, trying to protect her friend. "You were the one who tripped Gumi, so just… say sorry, and we'll let you off!"

The object of Neru and Gumi's anger only stared around blindly, finally getting up to her knees. She was cornered, trapped between the lockers and the two infuriated girls. Her hands clutched her knees in fear, nails digging into her flesh, not deep enough to cut. Although her hair was still in perfect condition, her glasses were on the floor beside her, having been snatched off and crushed under high heels.

The whole world was blurry, and Neru looked like a blob of yellow on top of a blob of peach, where Gumi looked like a rather deformed carrot. She wasn't frightened of the two girls; she was frightened of the school. She was fairly new to it, and even with her vision perfect, she still got lost very often.

Now, she couldn't see much more than four feet in front of herself, much less navigate her way around.

Len snapped out of his trance, remembering that this was a real life event, not some movie that would end with a predictable happy ending. He had to do something.

"Gumi, Neru, what are you guys doing?" Len asked.

"This girl tripped me!" Gumi roared, pointing an accusing finger furiously at Miku. Len bit his lip to prevent himself from retorting that there must have been a reason to make the good willed girl do something so unlike her.

Miku's gaze landed on Len. She, at the moment, couldn't tell him apart from Rin, Neru or Lily, so she simply glared at him too.

"If they weren't gossiping about me so loudly, I wouldn't have tripped them," Miku near-mumbled, her tone not at all matching the anger evident on her face.

Len suddenly felt the urge to slam Gumi into a wall. How dare she gossip about his Miku?

"I don't see what you're so angry about," Len shot coolly at her and Neru, crouching down to help Miku. "You got what was coming to you."

Upon realizing that it was Len who had come to her aid, Miku's glare instantly disappeared, a look of pained relief replacing it. 'Thank you,' she mouthed. Neru and Gumi had left a long time ago, Len having set them off.

"You stupid girl, why don't you just leave everyone alone? Don't cause trouble," Len berated her. Miku stared at him with no emotion. He continued, "You seriously can't do anything for yourself?"

She remained silent, stepping away from him. Stumbling around a bit, she supported herself on the lockers, trying to get to class. The one person she trusted, the one person she thought actually liked her, hated her like everyone else. He thought she was a nuisance. He thought she was causing trouble on purpose.

He didn't understand anything. They called her mother a wench, a prostitute, and she just had to defend her beloved mother. Her mother who didn't hate her, her mother who sold her body shamefully to support her only daughter, her mother who received diseases as a result of her job…

Her mother who passed away quietly one night, leaving Miku alone in the world.

She wobbled away, trying to find the Nurse's Office. Her fingers darted around the lockers madly, finding anything that could help her reach her destination. Len stared after her, his mind blank. He turned away, jogging back to class before he was late.

It had crushed him to say those hurtful things, but how else was she supposed to get through life in school if she had to rely on him? He couldn't always be there to save her, his close friends would look down on him.

Close friends would last longer than girlfriends and boyfriends. He was reminded this fact constantly. So why was it that his conscious was telling him that he was doing the wrong thing?

* * *

The next day, Gakupo and Dell had decided to pick on Miku. Despite the situation, Len wouldn't budge from his seat. What was he supposed to say to his best friends? "Hey, stop picking on the gorgeous girl, you bastards!"?

His friends were nice to him. How could he tell them off for something that was supposed to be none of his business?

"You are so weird, what's with your glasses, anyway?" Dell muttered, snatching the unsightly pair off her face, much like Gumi had done the previous day. He tossed them to Gakupo, who threw them carelessly into the trash. Dell moved his face closer to Miku's. Len twitched. "Now that I get a better look at your face, you're kinda cute."

Len stood up abruptly the same time Miku did. Their chairs made an awful screech combined, but the two neither noticed nor cared.

"Don't start being nice to me just because I'm cute," Miku said bravely. Len's words rang in her ears.

_You stupid girl, why don't you just leave everyone alone? Don't cause trouble. You seriously can't do anything for yourself?_

**_You seriously can't do anything for yourself?_**

**_Anything for yourself?_**

Miku growled. She too, could do things for herself. She simply chose not to resort to violence, which always happened to be the only way out of things. 'Violence is never the answer' her ass. "One day, I'm going to be a famous singer. And all of you will be at my feet, begging me for forgiveness."

This statement shocked Len; he never would have thought that she would have said such a thing.

She shoved Dell away, much to the surprise of everyone, as nobody messed with the great, tough Dell. But he stood, dumbfounded at her newfound courage as she dug in the waste paper basket for her glasses. To her luck, there were only papers that were doodled on in the trash, making the job a whole lot cleaner than it could be.

Miku tried to hold in her tears as she grabbed her glasses and rushed out of the room, heading to the washroom to clean them. Everywhere she went, everyone picked on her. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't enough money to buy contacts.

She barely had enough money to buy food for herself, usually having to resort to mooching some off her so-called friends, who'd beat her up afterwards for stealing. Well, no longer would she be the shy, meek girl that she always was. She'd prove that stupid Len wrong.

* * *

It had been a few years since that day and Hatsune Miku, the great Diva singer, was returning to school after her tour around Japan was finally over.

Upon returning, everybody welcomed her back as though they all had been best friends with her. It was revolting; they were revolting. Over the course of her career, the only person who had bothered to buy all her albums when they were released, and listen to all her songs, was Len. She had realized, over time, that it was his words that drove her to rid herself of all shyness and become the bold woman she now was. It was all owed to him, and strangely, she felt grateful to him.

As a result, she'd been looking forward to meeting him, and only him. The rest of her fake friends were just scum, there to be stepped on, like they did to her in the past.

Len was standing alone in the far back of the crowd, smiling and looking at her as though she was the pride of his life. Throughout her journey, she had remained in contact with him and they had patched up their broken friendship along the way. Along the way, she fell in love with him, and he, with her. It came out as no surprise that he was so happy.

Miku ignored everyone who was crowding around her, asking for autographs or kisses or for the more desperate ones, "MIKU PLEASE MAKE LOVE TO ME!". She had only one thing on her mind at the moment, and it was to thank Len personally for motivating her to prove him wrong.

As soon as she was within touching distance of him, he started ranting about how he missed her and how school life was like.

"Miku, I missed you so much, and it's been lonely without you. I've got my friends and everything but without you, I guess life pretty much sucked. A-and, I know this is sudden, but, um, would you… go out with me?" Len paused to catch his breath as the whole school turned silent. "I know I'm not the greatest guy," Len started, taking the silence as rejection. "But, I mean, I wasn't a complete bas-"

He was cut off by a swift kiss on the lips from Miku. His face flamed with embarrassment, and though he pressed his lips back on hers shyly at first, soon, he was the dominant one. After they had kissed long enough to express their love, they pulled away, and Len rested his head atop hers.

"I take it that's a yes?" Len grinned.

"You're the only one I could love," Miku laughed.

Flashes could be seen from the crowd surrounding them. Yup, this was definitely going into the school newspaper.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: This is late, but I've been feeling lazy lately so.._**

**_Also, the lack of reviews made me sad. :( please leave a review, no matter how useless you think it is. I accept anonymous reviews, and I will take into account requests if you ask nicely. :D_**

_**I do not own the Vocaloids.**_

* * *

"Len, could you go play with Neru?"

Those seven innocent words were the start of a long, long day for our hero, Kagamine Len.

A few years back, nine months after a really _GOOD_ night, his wife gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She may have had Miku's facial features, but the only difference was her hair, which she had inherited from her proud father. Neither of the young parents had known at the time that they had brought to the world an evil entity; the incarnation of Satan himself, the-

"Len, I said, PLAY WITH NERU! NOW!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

Of course, though we watch the slightly hilarious scene unfold before our very eyes, I already know how the tale goes, and I will be here to guide you through the entire story.

Len was never much of a 'father' kind of guy. He was more of a brofisting, trolling prankster, a trait he shared with his sister. And now you know where the 'evil' in Neru spawns from. What do you mean by Len not being fatherly, you might ask. Well, a wonderful example would be when he was asked to change Neru's diaper, and instead of doing as asked, he got freaked out at all the mashed poop and proceeded to donate the baby to charity.

He was made to sleep outside the house that night.

But today, instead of bothering Miku with his fear of baby waste, he was 'playing' with his precious four year-old, Neru.

That is, if dangling her out the window was a new form of 'playing'.

"Len dear, are you bonding ye- WHAT IN THE WORLD?" Miku screeched, grabbing her precious bundle of evil - er, joy - from her husband. "Are you trying to get her killed?"

"I was letting her see the city!" Len exclaimed, slightly embarrassed and quite red around the ears. His wife was known for being quite temperamental at times, and unfortunately, he had experienced her wrath first-hand. Looking back, he was awed that he was still alive and in one piece.

"Couldn't you hear her screaming?" Miku asked, rather red-faced as well, but in anger. She held up her daughter, wiping the wet tear stains away with her thumb and offering kisses as comfort. Len decided then, rather jealously, that he should have killed the baby when he had the chance, despite that not being his intention.

"I thought she was laughing in happiness!" Len defended himself truthfully.

He was made to sleep outside the house that night.

* * *

Miku was dusting up old pictures around the house, her pigtails swinging to and fro wildly as she skipped. Splotches of dirt covered her face and clothes, but she seemed as radiant as ever, with her bright grin.

She stopped at a picture of her and Len at their wedding that Rin had taken, capturing the moment where Len's face was buried between Miku's thighs, under her wedding gown, trying to get the garter that he was supposed to pull off. Now, Miku was grateful to Luka for the warning to wear shorts underneath beforehand.

How she missed the days where it was just her and Len, and she didn't have to try so hard to get Len to at least try and like their daughter. Why couldn't he at least make the effort to get to know her? He probably didn't even know her age.

The sound of giggling drifted to her ears, and Miku followed the beautiful sound to its source; the playroom.

Peeking her head through the doorway, she managed to see the most breath-taking scene she had ever encountered in her life.

Sitting opposite each other a lacy pink table, were Neru and ... was that Rin? The person Miku thought was 'Rin' had their hair down to the middle of their neck, gorgeous sapphire eyes that made her cheeks tingle and body warm, and a very nice maid dress donned on, with a matching lily in their hair. Upon realizing who it was, Miku couldn't help but snicker along with Neru's giggles.

"M-Miku!" Len exclaimed as soon as he noticed his wife, his own cheeks on fire. "It's not what it looks like, I'm not gay! Neru just wanted to play tea party, and she needed a princess maid for her party! Stop laughing, dammit!"

Miku smiled back, "Don't be silly, I know you're not homosexual. You're my husband."

Neru waved her arms around happily, staring at the exchange and joining in. "Daddy's a very pretty husband!"

Len growled. "I'm going to kill you-!"

He was made to sleep outside the house that night.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: This is a songfic, to my original song, Weeping Sakura. :D It was written specifically with MikuXLen in mind. I hope you guys don't mind the angst, at least I came up with a long chapter to make up for the wait you guys had to endure. ;)_**

_**I don't own the Vocaloids, I just own the song. And I hope I don't offend any religious people with the various mentions of Satan in this..**_

* * *

_Ah, can't do this anymore, na na na na na na.._

What have I done? The blood stained the palm of both my hands, and without being told, I knew that no amount of scrubbing would wash away the substance that tainted them. It was less about the crimson liquid, splattered across my fingers in a pattern that seemed to dance, mocking me. It was more about the uneasiness in my heart that grew with every passing second, threatening to consume me whole in its reign.

Guilt.

And the guilt would never leave.

* * *

_I must thank you_  
_For loving me back_  
_You fell into my world_  
_Where I am the Jack_

Color rose to my cheeks, as I stared at the fascinating creature that had just dropped down from the sky. It moaned in agony, and it opened - what I presumed to be - its eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light.

Saying that I had never seen anything like it would have been a slight case of hypocrisy. As far as I could tell, my body (or rather, what I could see of it, without the use of a reflection of some sort) resembled it surprisingly greatly. We both had those five digits on the end of our hands, and we both had rather strange, long fur, draped over our heads.

I hadn't seen one like us in a few thousand years.

I was under a spell, perhaps, completely entranced by the boy. Was this.. love?

* * *

_Quick, manipulating glances around  
Na na na na na na na  
Never heard to make a sound  
La la la la la la la_

Where were we? Somehow, the boy had made his way to my world without himself knowing the reason behind it. This was a great soon-to-be kingdom, entrusted to me by my dear Master. He had plans for this place, he was going to turn it into an empire feared by even the bravest conquerers, the most daring of knights. Such an important task was my responsibility, and despite the long wait so far, I had faith in my Master to keep to his word and return for me one day.

I scowled at the sight of the rather attractive boy. Day after day, I tracked him down, my eyes noticing his every movement. His habits, the way he reacted to squirrels compared to deer, the way his eyelids fluttered as he fought to stay awake. I tried to convince myself that it was because he was an unknown being and posed a threat to Master's plans, why I watched him so carefully. But my heart knew otherwise. I had fallen in love with him.

But he still could have ruined Master's plans, if I hadn't told Master about him first, of course.

I wish I hadn't done that.

* * *

_Insane world I am in  
__All alone in this place  
Darkness consumes_  
_Your beautiful face_

_Wandering my world_  
_What is it that you seek?_  
_For there is only me_  
_Among the Sakura trees _

There was always company in the lonely world that I resided in. Years of nothingness had penetrated my soul, forcing a desire for companions to be instilled in me. I craved friends, almost like I needed them to survive. I had been deprived of that which I never was supposed to have in the first place, and that in itself was what kept me quiet. I could never, all of a sudden, complain to Master about my lack of company. It had never been a problem before, why should I start now?

Despite all this, after several countless years wallowing in my sorrow, out of nowhere, little animals spawned. There were one or two at first, but as the years flew by, so did their numbers. Before I knew it, rodents and reptiles of all kinds surrounded me wherever I went. First I felt elation, but then, there was nothing. I would never accept these kind of friends; it was not what my loneliness desired.

* * *

_ Na na na na na _  
_Na na na na na_  
_Do not be afraid_  
_I am the Weeping Sakura_

_La la la la la_  
_La la la la la_  
_Come close to me_  
_I am the Weeping Sakura_

Was it fear in his eyes when he first saw me? It hurt to know that he feared me, when I loved him so very much.

Love me.

* * *

_Sent by the Satan_  
_A devil in disguise_  
_Upon your arrival_  
_I captured your eyes_

Here's a lovely little story of a lovely little girl, just for you to enjoy.

She was no older than three when she stepped into the dark chamber. It would scare normal children to step from the comforting warmth of light into a never-ending darkness, filled with shadows and creatures of the night. But the little girl wasn't normal, in fact, she was one of those fearful creatures.

Her eyes, half-lidded, held a certain coldness in them, like she cared for no one for herself. This much was true. She seemed to be stoic. Alone.

She seemed void of emotion, incapable of feeling. She seemed..

Dead.

Her pale skin seemed even whiter in the moonlight, shining onto her through the gigantic windows that littered the walls of the hallway she walked though. She moved in a ghostly manner, her footsteps making no sound. Teal hair looked black under the darkness, white under the midnight moon. In an effort to at least present herself as how old she seemed to be, her hair was tied up in two pigtails, secured tightly in place with enormous pink ribbons. They contrasted greatly to her dark demeanor.

"Master," her voice drifted into the distance, her dull eyes not once wavering in the slightest. She peered into the dark abyss, where no light could even dream of touching.

"What do you want?" came a grumpy response.

The girl, however, showed no fear or anger, keeping on a stoic look. "You called, unless you are implying that my hearing isn't up to standard."

"..I see." Her Master stepped in front of her, in direct line of the moonlight. He easily towered above her, possibly twice her height, and so he had to bend down to face her, hands clutching each other behind his back. After a moment of silence, he exhaled loudly through his mouth, allowing his horrible, rotting breath to fill the air.

A humanoid-looking shadow skittered past them. It hissed and snarled threats as it went, and without warning, lurched itself at 'Master'. In return, 'Master' caught the demon by the skull with one hand, and as though the bone inside its head was made of biscuits, he effortlessly crushed it cruelly.

Its arms flailed wildly in protest and it hissed frenzied apologies, begging pathetically for its life and screeching for the pain to end. The hand released the now disfigured, crushed in skull, leaving the creature to die without mercy.

The girl, long forgotten, had lost her patience and took this as a cue to leave.

"I'm not _**done** _with _you_," it wasn't a statement, it was an undercover order to stay. And so she did.

"You've been chosen to guard one of my newest creations, Master explained as he flicked his wrist in her direction, sending a spiral of darkness toward her. Without so much of a sound, she was no longer with her Master, but in a beautiful forest painted pink, filled with only Cherry Blossom trees. Her surroundings matched her ribbons and dress more than the hellhole he was in previously.

A hope for freedom sparked up in her heart, and that hope was like the key to unlocking a door that trapped emotions within it. A small smile played on her pale lips, as a shine appeared in her eyes. The petals from the baby pink flowers drifted down in a shower. A strange noise was emitted from her throat as she skipped around the trees. Humming, it was called.

If this place was enough to bring a drastic change in a pawn of Satan, who could judge what other secrets it might have held?

Well, here's a secret for you. That little girl...

was me.

* * *

_Closer we were_  
_But with bloodthirsty lust_  
_I ripped away your life_  
_Body limp in my grasp_

I loved him. I loved him. I loved him.

Why?

It took all my courage to tell you about him, and how he just came out of nowhere. You told me that you wouldn't lay a finger on him as long as I spilled out all my secrets. I went to great lengths to keep him safe, yet still spy for you. He was my salvation, the only person who made me happy, Master. He loved me too.

And he's died, thinking that I betrayed him.

Master, we were just sitting together under the Sakura tree. We weren't kissing or holding hands, or doing anything sinful. But what would you know about sins, what grudge could you possibly have against me for committing them? You're Satan, Master, your hobby is to be sinful.

You filthy beast.

At my most vulnerable, you took control of my body, possessed me like the demon you are. My mind was still intact, but I wish it hadn't been, because as much as it wasn't me who killed Len, I cannot deny the fact that it was my body that had ripped his apart. When you took control of my body, my soul was forced out, and I could be a witness to all the gruesome things you did.

I bet you pulled out his intestines, holding them between my fingers, just to mock me.

* * *

_Realization dawned_  
_the crime had been done_  
_My world fell apart_  
_There was no where to run_

_My fangs,_  
_my heart_  
_All tainted with blood_

Len often spoke of his sister back at home, Rin. It was always to topic he reverted back to when we ran out of things to say. I didn't mind the change of topic, though, I liked hearing about his life. Apparently, he didn't like it as much as I did, for his eyes often held a sadness in them that I couldn't comprehend. Demons like I weren't made to be able to have emotions, it was a miracle that I could even love him, so I could never understand how he missed his sister and home dearly.

According to him, Rin had always wanted a sister by the name of "Miku". He had graciously explained this to me after I told him that I had no name, only the title as the guardian of this world, 'Weeping Sakura'. And so, he decided to call me Miku, as Weeping Sakura was quite a mouthful if you thought about it.

But now he's dead. And it was these hands, my hands, that had done the job. I will never forget the look in his eyes as Master... I ... killed him. He was hurt, pained, angered, and he died hating me.

I clutched his body close to my own, cradling it, treating his body like fragile glass even though he was no longer alive to feel any pain. The burn in my heart from knowing that he was dead was now numb, and I was starting to feel nothing. Reverting back to my old self was frightening, but it was the only form of protection I could put up, so that I'd never be hurt like this again.

I was truly selfish.

_Why? My tears came to stop_  
_My body just dropped_  
_Please end this turmoil_  
_My lover and I, buried in the soil_

The numbness grew, taking control of my body. Was this what dying felt like?

I no longer had the strength to hold myself up anymore, resulting in my body colliding with the dirt on the ground face-first. There was so much pain, and I would have cried, but Len had suffered worse and he had shed not even a single tear. How dare I even thought of crying when my beloved prince bravely held strong?

Rain fell from the sky, the ominous clouds hanging over us. The weather perfectly described how I was supposed to feel. But the rain didn't stop, and before I knew it, mud was covering my body, pulling me under. There was no oxygen, but I kept breathing on, hoping that the watery substance was a good enough substitute. Coughing here and there, my chest felt restricted. There was too much water in my lungs, I was going to die.

_Ah, can't take this anymore_  
_La la la la la la_  
_This melody will end_  
_A new life will begin_  
_Na na na na na na_  
_La la la la la la_

I always doubted that being reborn existed. I was raised by Satan, though, so it was only expected of me to think this way.

But tilting my head a little bit, just to face Len, made me wish that being reborn did exist. I wished more than anything, that me and Len would meet in another life, and fall in love once more.

Please, I beg any God who'd listen, Satan may have raised me and I would never deserve any acts of kindness from you, but please, if not me, at least let Len live a happy life when he's reborn.

Please.

* * *

_ Na na na na na _  
_Na na na na na_  
_Please just be afraid_  
_I am the Weeping Sakura_

_La la la la la_  
_La la la la la_  
_Escape while you can  
__I am the Weeping Sakura_

Was it fear in his eyes when he first saw me? I deserved every ounce of fear he gave me. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me at this point. I killed him.

If I were given the chance again, I'd never want him to have taken a liking to me at all. I'd want him to find a way back home, and I want Len to live a happy life, find himself love, and forget all about me.

Hate me.

_**End**_


	15. Please Just Die 4

_**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus guys. School's been.. a BITCH. I've had to go up on stage for a Chinese New Year Celebration as one of the four hosts, and then again for several other school events. **_

_**But I'm here now, right? :B Anyway, enjoy what you can. I'm bringing out the drabbles again after this, followed up by one last 'Please Just Die' chapter and then this story is completed. I don't own the Vocaloids, by the way, so please don't sue me. **_

* * *

A long, shrill whine pierced the air, and I found that for the third - or was it the forth? Fifth? Hundredth? - time that afternoon, my left eye started twitching uncontrollably.

"Stop touching my dog with your perverted hands!" I snapped, flipping my teal locks of hair away from my face. Hamo only continued his whimpering, until Len moved his fingers behind the dog's ear, where he loved being scratched.

"I gave him to you, so I can _pet _him all I want," Len reasoned (which in my opinion, was very unfair, because this was my house, my dog and CAN I JUST KICK HIM OUT OF THIS MANSION ALREADY?), while I stuck my lower lip out in a pout. Len paid no heed to me, which sent me into a minor shock, because no one should have been able to resist the amazing and absolutely gorgeous Miku Hatsune! I stared at him in disbelief.

However, when I took a closer look at his face, I could see a genuine smile glued onto his lips as he stroked Hamo's snowy fur. It was the first time I had seen this expression on his face up close, and I couldn't help the grin that graced my lips as a response. Len really was amazing in his own unique way, whether I admitted it out loud or not. The way he would grin at me cheekily while he ran from my wrath, or how he turned beet-red when I teased him and he thought no one was looking, or perhaps even how he smiled peacefully when he was feeling affable.

And not forgetting how he would have one eyebrow raised in a questioning stare, whenever he was confused, like what he was doing now-

Wait, what?

"Why are you staring at me and smiling so cute- uh, creepily?" Len asked, effectively ruining my contentment. "Or am I too handsome for you to keep your wandering eyes off-?"

That statement earned him a face full of pillow.

"If there's anything 'wandering' around here, it's you and your dog-molesting hands!" I shrieked, slightly horrified at how my voice could produce such a horrible noise. To make matters worse, my cheeks were ablaze with the brightest blush to ever adorn them.

Len's eyes widened a bit, giving me a slightly offended look, before it melted away into another one of those perverted stares. I had never noticed it before, but while his facial features could change to belie his true emotions, his eyes would always give everything away. And this time, his eyes held a certain darkness that screamed in agony, begging to be recognised, just this once..

But what was there to recognise? Len was Len, isn't it? Why was he so hurt? Why was he in so much inner turmoil? Was it.. was it because of..

Me?

* * *

_ "You'll come back, right?" a young boy grabbed onto the hands of the girl next to him. He looked so familiar.. and yet, it wasn't just one face popping into my head as I stared at the blurred features of the boy._

_"I don't know, mama said that the pay is good. She said that.." The girl's face scrunched up adorably in thought, before it returned to normal as she remembered. "She said that she doesn't wanna come back anymore!"_

My eyes widened in realisation, upon hearing the words that had I, long ago, had once spoken to my best friend. This was a memory from the past.

_ The boy's eyes slowly became clearer. They were a beautiful shade of aqua blue, that reminded me strangely of-_

_"So I will never see you again," he replied. His eyes may have seemed hostile, but in truth, he felt nothing. His only purpose was to roam the world as a prototype for a few years, and he wasn't supposed to be able to have emotions just yet. Despite this, however, the boy (or was it robot?) always knew the right way to react when the girl was feeling down, or when she was very much happy._

_There was none of that reacting when the girl buried her face in the palms of her tiny hands, and cried, nodding in response to his question._

_"Then this is goodbye, Hatsune-san," the boy (robot?) stated plainly. If one had listened carefully, they would have detected a hint of confusion and the slightest waver in his usually steady voice. However, I was a mere child back then, so I hadn't been able to read the atmosphere efficiently._

That's right. The girl in this vision... in this memory.. was me.

The boy.. the boy was my best friend.. And-

* * *

"Miku-chan~" Len cooed as he flicked at my hair. I frowned, pulling my hand into a first before a well-aimed punch landed on his face. It wasn't hard, of course, because I hadn't had the will to bruise him. He stared at me with cool blue eyes that pierced me, seeming to read deep into my soul. They were a beautiful shade of aqua blue.. "Ow, that hurt.."

Deja Vu.

"T-that wasn't funny, Len," I murmured, seeming to pat my hair back in place, but actually still thinking about what I'd just remembered.

No.

It wasn't something that I had _just_remembered. The memory had been there all along, but just shoved into the back of my mind where it wouldn't have been able to pop up so easily. My eyelids gently closed as I tried to think back - what had caused this buried, forgotten memory to resurface?

The minute my eyes fluttered open again, I found myself face to face with pools of aqua blue.

Aqua.. blue..

My best friend, the robot, Len, Rin...

Human guide.. Blue eyes.. Beautiful..

Hurt.. Love.. Hate...

The world faded to black.


End file.
